Generally, a control cable includes an outer cable with a cylindrical shape and an inner cable inserted into the outer cable. One end of the outer cable is attached to a housing of an input device or the like, and the other end of the outer cable is attached to a housing of an output device or the like. The outer cable guides the inner cable from the input device to the output device. The operator's operation (e.g. a pushing/pulling operation or the like) input into the input device is input into one end of the inner cable. The operation input into the one end of the inner cable is transmitted from the other end of the inner cable to the output device.
When the input device and the output device are connected by the control cable as described above, vibration of the output device may be transmitted to the input device via the control cable, or vibration of the input device may be transmitted to the output device via the control cable. In order to prevent the transmission of the vibration between the input device and the output device via the control cable, a technique has been developed in which an end of the outer cable is attached to the housing via a cushion member (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-019977). In this technique, the transmission of the vibration is inhibited by providing the cushion member between the end of the outer cable and the housing.